


That night in Verona

by Dracofhouseblack



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, hermione granger - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Unknowndaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracofhouseblack/pseuds/Dracofhouseblack
Summary: It was supposed to be a one-night stand. No strings attached. Only, that it wasn’t. He fell for her. She fell pregnant.What happens when they see each other, six years later at a book store? With a little girl who resembles himself in more ways than one.DRAMIONE
Relationships: Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 185





	That night in Verona

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This one-shot began as a piece of Drabble, but then later turned into this due to the amount of love it was getting.   
Leave a comment & kudos if you enjoy.

It was a rather cold day in Diagon Alley, the clouds roamed the Winter sky, threatening to rain upon the Witches and Wizards walking about. 

Narcissa had been waiting for a new book arrival for almost six months now, and when it had finally come out, she sent Draco to go and fetch it. 

It has been eight years since the war, and everything had been restored and mended. Diagon Alley, Wizarding London, Hogwarts, even the old rivalries between the Golden Trio, and Draco and his posse. 

Draco took the opportunity of restoring his name by donating to the community, to help rebuild what Voldemort had ruined. By doing that, it enabled him to establish a company, build it from the ground up, and now, he is swimming in millions. 

His sex life had always been great. Until six years ago, where he fell in love with - what was meant to be - a quick shag. After that, no woman ever made him feel the way she did when she was engulfed with his manly hood. 

“It’s under the name ‘Malfoy’,” Draco stated to the older woman who was standing behind the counter. The older woman nodded with a smile, and went out into the back to get the book. He leaned up against the counter and began eyeing the bookstore his Mother always spent her time at. 

“Excuse me, you took my spot in line, Sir!” A little voice called. Draco looked down at the small girl with platinum blonde hair, and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips pursed, crossing her arms with a small book placed against her chest. 

“Oh, I mustn’t have seen you–

“Yes, well, now you have, Sir,” She huffed, “So, please move aside so I can purchase this book.” This girl was the perfect combination of bossy and intelligent. 

He moved aside as asked, and watched as the little girl stand on the tip of her toes to reach over the counter and place her book on it. Her platinum blonde hair was almost identical to his. Only that hers was long and wavy, with a bit of gold at the ends. Her eyes were the shade of his Mother’s, but her shape wa–

“Valentina!” A woman yelled, the little girl’s head snapped to the brunette. “What did I say about running away without telling me where you are going!” 

Draco’s eyes widened. He hadn’t seen the woman in what, five, six years? And now she appears out of thin air, yelling at a small girl. 

At first, Draco didn’t think it could be her daughter. I mean, the little girl looks completely different to her. The hair, the colour of her eyes, her skin tone. Until–

“Sorry, Mum. I just really wanted to get this book.” Well, it’s definitely her daughter. 

“It’s fine, sweetheart. Just don’t do it again, okay?” The little girl nodded.

Hermione hadn’t noticed the pair of eyes staring at her intently until she looked up. 

Her eyes widened and her mouth agape. 

“Granger,” He said to break the awkward silence. “Lovely to see you.” 

“Uh, nice to see you too, Malfoy,” She smiles through her teeth. 

“Mum, who’s that man?” Hermione looked down at her daughter and back up at Draco.

“Valentina, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco went to school with me,” Hermione stated. “Draco, this is Valentina. My daughter.” Draco smiled down at the little girl who began to resemble his mother a little too much. 

“How old are you, Valentina?” Good question, Draco! Hopefully it’ll put this constant tug at his stomach to rest.

“I’m six. How old are you, Draco?” Valentina asked.

“I’m twenty-five,” He stated. He looked up at Granger who was watching the interaction between the pair, tapping her foot against the floor quietly. 

“Here it is, dear. Your mother has already paid for it.” The old lady came back with the book in hand. Draco thanked her and took the book. Valentina began speaking to the older lady over the counter.

“Valentina?” Draco whispered to Hermione. Her eyes looked anywhere but at him. “That night in Verona, when you asked me what I’d name my daughter... I said Valentina.” 

“I simply liked the nam–

“Don’t lie to me, Granger. That platinum blonde hair didn’t come from your side of the family, now did it?” 

“I wanted to tell you sooner, Draco. But that one night stand— I thought it meant nothing to you.” 

His face dropped. 

Her caramel eyes were still the same shade of brown. Her freckles still lit up her face. Her smile lines were as defined as they once were. 

She still looked the same. She was still the same girl he had fallen in love with, despite the promise of ‘no strings attached’. 

“That night meant everything to me.” He stated, taking a step toward her. “You— you meant everything to me... You still do.” 

Her cheeks flushed a vibrant red, she looked down at the floor.

“That night in Verona?” He nodded toward her– their daughter. “She was conceived then?” 

“Yes,” Hermione said, “That night in Verona.” 

••••

After the impromptu gathering at the library early that day, Draco asked Hermione and her–their daughter to spend the day with him. Hermione felt as though it was completely imprudent, and said it was better if it were to be done on another day. 

Another day came, and he still hadn’t heard from the witch. He had no idea where she lived, nor where she worked. She had begun working at the ministry seven years ago — and helped out at charity events. That’s where their romance story first began.

Some would argue that their constant torments at such a young age was a symbol of infatuation and flirtation. However, Hermione thought otherwise. They were, in some ways, bullies to one another, and had no feelings toward each other that didn’t begin with hatred. 

Draco set out to his empire which went by the name of Malfoy Dragon Industries (Draco never failed to mention that they did NOT deal with dragons, thank you very much!). 

He walked into his office, a letter awaiting him on his glasses desk stamped with a cursive “H.G”. He opened the letter to see two images glued to it, with a rather small paragraph. 

Valentina Rose Granger loves to read. She loves books, roses, cupcakes, and of course, dragon-leather shoes. She’s adamant that she is to be welcomed into the house of Salazar Slytherin once emitted into Hogwarts on her 11th birthday. She has done her fair share of research, and found out that her traits are to be of exact compatibility of those which people connect with Slytherin. 

She is also extremely intrigued by her Father, whom she’s never properly met. All she knows of him is that he was an intelligent wizard who belonged to the Slytherin house. She has asked me on several occasions to meet this man who has given her more than just her physical appearance. Her confidence, the ability to voice her opinion no matter what (one could argue that she is like her Mother in that sense). 

He chuckled. 

However, she’d love to meet him. So please find it in your heart to come and meet your daughter at the Malfoy Manor at 6pm today. 

H.G

Why on bloody earth would they meet at his house? 

•••

It was five minutes to six as he entered his dining room to find the little blonde girl seated beside his mother and... mother of his child. 

All eyes locked on him as he stood still, taking in the scene before him. Then it clicked.

“You knew?” He pointedly asked his mother. Her eyes dropped to the floor and then to her granddaughter. 

“You were indecipherable at that point in time,” Narcissa breathed, “We didn’t know how you would react. We believed it to be in Valentina’s best nature to keep it hidden until the time was right.” 

“How can you keep this from me? It’s not a Christmas gift you can keep hidden... It’s a child!” 

“Draco,” Hermione walked toward him, looking up into his eyes. “Can we speak about this alone? This conversation isn’t meant to be had in front of her.” 

He looked past Hermione and at the little girl who was seated in his favourite chair. His eyes fell to her feet. Dragon-leather boots. 

Hermione walked out of the dining room and into the Art room. He closed the door. 

They stood there for a moment or so, looking at each other, attempting to find the words that deemed so difficult to let out. 

“I’m sorry,” Hermione said, “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.” 

He placed his hands in his suit jacket. 

“Were you afraid that I would abandon you?” He asked. “Were you afraid that i would take her from you? Were you afraid that I would ensure you didn’t have her?”

She didn’t speak. 

“For fucks sake, Granger, tell me!” 

She looked toward him, her vision blurred by the water looking in her eyes. 

“I was afraid you were going to say that she was a mistake... Tha-that what happened between us was a mistake,” She crossed her arms, “I couldn’t bear the thought of you thinking that she wasn’t worthy of love because you thought what we did was a mistake,” 

“But it wasn’t,” He whispered. 

“How the hell was I supposed to know that, Draco?” A tear slid down her rosy cheek, “You didn’t find the time to see me, nor did you write to me. It was as if we never happened! It was as if you were asham–

“Don’t ever think I’d be ashamed of you!” He took two long strides toward her, until his hands cupped her face. “I would never be ashamed of having you, Hermione,” He whispered, his eyes staring deeply into her caramel orb-like eyes. “If anything, you should be ashamed of me,”

“I could never be,” She stated, “I could never be ashamed of a man who my daughter is exactly like... I could not be ashamed of a good man, because that’s what you are, Draco. A good man,” She whispered. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t allow you to have faith in me,” He said. “Please, let me make it up to you and Valentina.” Hermione smiled up at him. 

“Okay,” 

•••

They walked into the dining room, both side by side, shoulder’s touching. The little girl looked up and saw her Mother next to the man from the book store who looked so very much like her grandmother. 

He walked toward her and knelt on a knee to reach her level of height. 

“I’m Draco,” He smiled, “I’ve heard a lot about you, and I’m sure you’ve heard a lot about me,” 

“Can’t say I have, Draco,” Valentina smiled at him.

“Oh, yes you have. But when your mother tells you the story, I go by Dad,” 

Valentina’s mouth dropped. 

“I bet I have more dragon-leather shoes than you,” He smirked. She smirked back. 

“I don’t think so. I have a whole closet full of them,” 

“I have a whole room,” Her mouth dropped once more. “I’ll show it to you if you tell me one thing about yourself.” 

“Hmm,” She began thinking, “I love to read!” 

Draco turned back to the brunette who was laughing to herself. 

And to say she’s her Father’s daughter..


End file.
